Welcome!
by LittlemissWhovian01
Summary: Number 2 in that non-linear timebabies series.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor was lonely. He had dropped off his best friends, The Ponds, after their latest adventure. He hated being lonely, it was worse than any other bad feeling. Or having your hat shot.

He knew who would like an adventure: River Song, his glamourus, flirty archeologist wife. He hadn't seen her in ages, not since they went to Asgard, at least. As if his old girl had read his mind, levers pulled themselves and buttons pushed themselves. The TARDIS landed, materializing around River. The Doctor stroked the console, and whispered a thank you.

"Hi, honey!" The Doctor grinned. River spun on her heel to face her husband.

"Hello, sweetie!" she Doctor's mouth opened and closed, rather like a goldfish "What's wrong?" she asked, a small frown forming on her delicate features. "But-you're-how...how?" He stammered.

"Pregnant, yes, you _do _know, don't you? We were only arguing about names-" Then it clicked. "Oh, great, younger version." she echoed The Doctor's words, which were her past and his future. The Doctor composed himself. "Okay, how, when and whose baby?" he asked.

"Well, when a Time Lord and a Time Lady love each other-"

"No! No, I know all that!"

"My due date is any day now, so this must have happened about 9 months ago."

"All in the future for me..."

"And it's yours. Well, _they're _yours."

"You're sure?!"

"Yes, I was there, the making and everything. I must say, that was the funnest part!" The Doctor blushed slightly. "Yeah, well... Anyway, you're sure?"

"Positive. Anyway, I should go, I have to meet a later version of you. Apparently you have a surprise for me."

"River, you can't leave now!"

"Sorry, sweetie." She kissed her husband for a good 5 minutes before pressing buttons on her Vortex Manipulator.

Then she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

River appeared in The TARDIS, not the one she was in before, but he one wih The Doctor she was in sync with. Well, not in sync, but about as close as you could be if you were The Doctor and River.

The Doctor was in his shirt sleeves, in the repair room. For the last few weeks, though, it had been his workshop. "Doctor?" River called.

"In here!' He replied, rolling down his sleeves and pulling on his jacket. Before River could see what he had done, he bounded down the stairs to the Console Room. River was sitting on the comfy chair, looking slightly pale. "Hello, dear!"The Doctor smiled, but then frowned. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, apart from your children using me as a punchbag. From the inside."River half-growled. The Doctor put a gangly, tweed arm around his wife. "And using a Vortex Manipulator. I did say, don't use it when you're pregnant, but no, you didn't listen."

River nudged him "Oh, shut up!"

"Not a chance! Anyway, that surprise I told you about, do you want to see it?"

"Of course!" The Doctor grabbed River's hand and lace his fingers through hers. They wandered down the corridor until they got to a lilac door and a sky-blue door next to each other.

They went into the blue door first. River gasped slightly at what she saw.

The walls were navy-blue, with lighter blue stars on top. On the back wall, there was a TARDIS, and every planet The Doctor could think of. Along one wall was a celing-to-floor cupboard, stuffed with cuddly toys and robot toys and every toy a little Time-Lord would want. Next to that, there was a bookshelf, full of intergalactic classics. On the other wall was a changing station, also a wardrobe and set of drawers. On top of the drawers were family photos, and little keepsakes from various planets. In the middle of the room, there was a raised platform.

"Do you like it?" asked The Doctor.

"It's perfect. I love it." River replied, burying her head in her husband's shoulder. She was crying.

"River, what's wrong?"

"I can't be here to admire this. To see it every day,"

"Why not?" The Doctor pulled River gently into a hug.

"I still have years left on my sentence. I won't be able to see our children grow up. Which is why you have to look after them here."

"Isn't there something we can do? You break out so often I doubt they'd miss you that much." The Doctor chuckled. "How about we see you every week? That way, you don't miss out on anything!" River cheered up a little, and asked what went on the platform. The Doctor led her to his workshop.

"I've been working on this for a while now." inside the room were two traditional wooden cribs, one white and one brown. In circular and linear Gallifreyan, it had words on that the average human mind wouldn't be able to comprehend.

All of a sudden, River felt a sharp pain in her stomach. They rushed back to the Console room and The Doctor typed in the co-ordinates for The Sisters of The Infinate Schism.

The Doctor paced the corridor outside of the delivery room. He had left because River had decided that everything was his fault and chucked him out. Well, it kind of was his fault, but he ignored that and left when River asked him to, before any real damage was done.

After 5 hours, The Doctor was still pacing. 'Something's wrong,' he thought 'Time Lords usually wanted to rush straight into life, they were raring to go.' There was a faint cry from the delivery room and a nurse rushed out. The Doctor was already running over."Congratulations, Doctor. You're a dad." She said. He straightened his bow tie and went into the room. River was propped up on fresh white pillows, holding two tiny bundles in her arms. Her husband bounded in, and sat on the edge of the bed. "We're parents!" The Doctor grinned, stroking one of his children's head. River smiled "I know."

"Can I hold them?" He asked.

"Make sure you don't drop them! I would never forgive you if you did."The Doctor held out his arms and River placed the twins there. "Get some sleep, dear." The Doctor stood up, and strolled over to the window, being very carefull not to drop either of them. He nearly forgot what they were named, as they had argued about it quite a while ago now, but he remembered the names of his beautiful twins- Orion and Pandora. Amy would love that they named her Pandora Amelia, two-

Amy.

She didn't even know River was pregnant, how would they tell her she was alreadt a grandmother? What would Rory say? The Doctor certainately didn't want to be on the end of one of his punches. No, Rory wouldn't do that now. Even so, The Doctor wanted to avert his mind, so he looked down at the children, then took a couple more steps to the window. Outside, there was a magnificent view of space, nebulas, stars and planets.

"You have all of this to look forward to. The Universe as your playground, the TARDIS as your home. I guarantee your life will be better than any other child's in the Galaxy, and I know that. Your family is amazing, there's your grandmother, Amy. She's ginger, and Scottish, and quite frankly, brilliant!But she has a habit of waiting... Then there's your grandad, Rory. He's 2000 years old, and one of the best men I've ever met. He was a centurion once, made from plastic, but I rebooted the universe, so he wasn't. Well, in a nutshell, but I'll tell you that another time. They'll love you so much, when they know you..." The Doctor looked over his shoulder at River, who was now asleep, golden curls fanned out on the pillow. "And that's River Song, your Mum. She is the most beautiful, clever, fantastic woman I have ever met. She has magnificent hair, but you know that already, don't you? Then there's me. Whatever happens to you two, I just want to tell you I love you both, with all my hearts. You, Pandora, I bet you'll be just like your mother, as intelligent and beautiful, just not as great with a gun, hopefully. And you, Orion, you'll be as clever as me, of course. I hope you'll have my dress sense, 'cause bow-ties are cool." The Doctor smiled. "Just live life to the full, kids, that's all I want you to do. Normal...ness is out of the question, it always will be for you two, but that's fine, isn't it? Where's the fun in normality?"

The Doctor looked down at the two little bundles, who were now both asleep.

He placed them both back in their clear cots, kissed them on the head and made his way to the blue box. He punched in the number for The Ponds and held the red telephone to his ear. After a ring or two, the voice of Rory came on the line. "Hello, Williams-"

"Pond!" Amy called in the background.

"Home, this is Rory speaking?"

"Rory the Roman! It's been a while!"

"Doctor!" Amy cried.

"Listen, Ponds, I have some news for you."

"Is it about River? It must have been a year since we've seen her last." Rory asked.

"Is she alright? She better be!" Amy said, trying to be fierce, but had worry in her voice.

"Yes, it is about River, but she's fine, don't worry! She's just resting now. Okay, don't get cross, please, but, you're... Sort of... Grandparents." The Doctor swallowed. He heard Rory spit out his tea and a shriek of 'what?!' from Amy. "I hope I heard that wrong!" Amy threatned.

"Grandparents?!" Rory called down the phone.

"Yes. Sorry, Ponds. Their names are Orion and Pandora, they're twins. We'll bring them to meet you as soon as possible."

"But, Doctor, when will-"

"See you soon!" The Doctor hung up the phone and sauntered back out of he TARDIS. "They took it rather well, I suppose." He mumbled to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the lovely reviews, and favourites! X

After a long day of shopping, (well, bag-carrying for poor Rory) Amy kicked off her brown brougues and flopped onto the sofa whilst Rory made tea in the kitchen. He looked out of the window into the back garden and that all-too familiar noise sounded and the blue box appeared in the garden. Amy ran outside to The TARDIS amd pulled the door open.

Just as she was walking in, The Doctor was walking out, and they bashed into each other."Careful, Pond!" The Doctor nearly dropped the child, but didn't.

"Sorry!" Amy saw a blue bundle in The Doctor's arms. "Who's this, then?" She asked, pullomg the blanket away from the baby's face, revealing its prominent chin. "This is Pandora, our daughter."

"I can tell, she has your chin!"

"Oi! Don't diss the chin!" The Doctor replied. River appeared behind him.

"Hello, Mother!" River walked out of The TARDIS, also carrying a blanket-bundle. "This is Orion."

"Can I hold him?" Amy asked, and held out her arms. River handed her the baby, and they all went inside the house.

"Rory!"

"Doctor! Hi!" Rory walked into the lounge and a huge smile spread across his face at the sight- his wife holding two babies, who were chattering nonsense, and Amy looked so happy. "Who's this?!" Rory asked, sitting next to Amy. "Their names are Pandora Amelia and Orion Roranicus." Amy replied.

"Roranicus?" Rory blushed.

"He-" River nudged The Doctor "insisted on it."

"No, I didn't." The Doctor replied.

"Oh! I nearly forgot!" Amy passed Orion and Pandora to Rory, then hunted through the mountain of bags on the table, then found an orange bag, which she passed to The Doctor, a purple bag, which went to River, and a green bag, which she also passed to River. In the orange bag, there was a Stenson and a small, rectangular box with a red bowtie inside.

River had a new leather gun holster and a pair of red high heels. In the green bag, there were things for he twins. There was a knitted TARDIS, a knitted Ood, a little onesie which said 'Bow Ties are cool', and another which said 'Spacey-Wacey'. "We had them made especially for these two, and I knitted the toys myself." Amy said.

"I didn't know you could knit." The Doctor said.

"It's sorta forced. My Mum taught me when I was a kid. She wouldn't give up until I could."

After many more cups of tea, The Doctor and River left. Amy waved as The TARDIS dissapeared in the night, even though she knew she couldn't be seen. After meeting her grandchildren, Amy decided she wasn't as angry as she was about being a grandma, although had insisted that the kids would call her Amy, not Gran, or Grandma.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Sorry I've been away a while, but there's been lots going on woth school and stuff. Anyway, the twins are 1 year old now.

"Daddy!" Pandora smiled, "We're going to pick up Mummy, aren't we?" The little girl had a sixth sense for knowing when they would see River next. "Yes, darling, we are." The Doctor scooped up his daughter and sat her on the console."Where do you want to go this week?" He asked, now pulling levers and pushing buttons, headed for Stormcage. "Well... Let's see where Sexy takes us." Pandora replied, patting the Console. "Sounds good to me." The Doctor murmured,

"Can I help fly her?" Pandora slid down the Console and trotted over to her Dad.

"Come on, then. You can help a bit." The Doctor smiled, and the curly little girl bounced into his arms. All of a sudden, Orion's stomping footsteps came from down a corridor "I want to help!" he announced, not waiting for an answer "Careful!I know the blue boringers are, well, boring, but that doesn't mean you can hit them like that!" The Doctor scolded Orion, who had hit the brakes with ultimate force (even though they're meant to be twisted, not hit). The TARDIS made noises in anger. Orion stroked the console and whispered 'sorry, Sexy' very quietly.

River sighed and looked at the time on her Vortex Manipulator, which changed with her locaition. The Doctor was late- he was a Time Lord, a Lord OF Time, they weren't meant to be late. So, after ten minutes of waiting, she got impaitient and decided to unpick the lock on her cell door. She - unlike her parents- wasn't very good at waiting. Evenually, that amazing old blue box appeared right in front of River. As she opened the wooden door, she was greeted by her little girl running down the ramp. "Mummy! I've missed you so much!" Pandora smiled, looked up at River.

"I've missed you more!" River picked up her daughter and hugged her, their curls entwining. That was when Orion decided to charge, shouting a hello. "Mum! This week's been really cool! We went to Cinda Kallista, and these demon monks tried to offer me up to their gods as a sacrifice! Daddy got in a big argument with the monks. We managed to get away." he blabbed. The Doctor looked around the TARDIS middle sheepishly. He mouthed a sorry to River who did nothing but glare- although, she wouldn't be angry for long, that was impossible. Pandora jumped out of her Mum's arms and skipped up to the console, Orion running alongside her. River sauntered after the kids, up to her husband. "You nearly let our son be sacrificed to Cinda Kallista's gods?!" River kept her voice low, and, to be honest, she was scarier that way "They aren't even real!". "Yes- oh, well no- sort of- I'm sorry. But it wasn't my fault," The Doctor looked upfrom the controls up at River "I'm sorry, because he was close to being sacrificed." with that, he wrapped his arms around her waist and she put her arms round his neck. The Doctor kissed River, like he hadn't in a while. And, for a moment after, they looked into each other's eyes, and the worlds stopped turning, the clocks stood still, just for them.

It really was only a moment, because Orion threw himself into the middle of his parents, sending them all downwards. They collapsed onto the glass floor in a giggling heap. Pandora stood over the three, with her little hands on her hips. She couldn't be serious for more than a second, so lay on the floor with everyone else and smiled. "Let's go somewhere cool!" Orion stood up, and raised a hand to start operating the controls. Just before he pulled the lever, The Doctor had popped up to his feet and lifted Orion away from the console. "I don't want to rewire the whole ship because of you, _again, _Orion. No touching!"

The Doctor and River went through their usual mantra of brakes-are-boring, practically fighting to fly The TARDIS each of their own ways, but this time with Orion competing this time, too. After they came to some common ground, they landed.

The family ran out of the door... Straight onto a Dalek ship.


End file.
